Les vestiges d'un temps
by Chasca
Summary: Peu après son mariage, Bill se fait enlever par les loupgarous. Fleur part à sa recherche, mais les années les ont tous deux fondamentalement changé. Que resteratil de leur amour après toutes ces épreuves ?


**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi... C'est pourtant vrai... Sauf le personnage de Ed et l'intrigue qui pour le coup, est censée être originale !

**Remerciements :** Un ENORME bisou à ma correctrice, Lupinette, qui a dû bien bosser sur ce long OS. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ? Et merci à ce somptueux écrivain qu'est Kazuo Ishiguro, qui m'a au moins permi de trouver un titre pas trop catastrophique... C'était peut-être à mettre dans un "disclaimer" ça, non ?

* * *

_Les vestiges d'un temps_

Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle, tous les membres de l'Ordre encore debout avaient été là, des milliers de pensées encourageantes avaient accompagné l'Élu, mais cela n'avait pas suffi à Harry qui après un combat de plusieurs heures, avait cessé de respirer. Et finalement, tout le monde avait repris son souffle, mais l'air n'avait plus la même odeur, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Même si Voldemort n'avait plus d'Horcruxe pour s'assurer une vie presque éternelle, il n'en restait pas moins que tout le monde avait vu en Harry le seul et unique sorcier à pouvoir mettre fin aux jours de l'ignoble tyran. Le désespoir avait envahi la Grande-Bretagne. Dans les rues, ce n'étaient plus des sorciers craintifs que l'on voyait défiler, mais des sorciers sans vie, sans rêves, sans espoirs, ou si peu… A Poudlard, les élèves ne parlaient plus Quidditch, ne craignaient plus d'avoir une mauvaise note à un devoir de Potions, les enfants de onze ans parlaient avec le sérieux d'un adulte, et tous dormaient bougies toutes allumées. Le noir était devenu plus effrayant que jamais. Oppressant, étouffant, moqueur aussi. Cinq semaines d'insomnies collectives, et six ans que Fleur ne dormait plus. Il était temps d'y remédier. Sa vie avait été remplie de joie à une époque, il était temps de réapprendre à aimer ce qui l'entourait.

Fleur était là, le regard perdu dans le vide, dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd, sept ans après sa première nuit dans les bras de son unique amour, six ans après son entrée dans la nef de l'église catholique française, et cinq semaines seulement après la mort de Harry. Cinq semaines après la victoire terrible de Voldemort. Et six affreusement longues et agonisantes années après l'enlèvement de son jeune époux.

Alors que Bill venait tout juste de guérir des morsures que Greyback lui avait infligées le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, il fût sollicité à entrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Bill avait superbement ignoré la demande offensante, puis avait épousé sa belle Fleur. Leur vie de couple à peine entamée, Bill avait à nouveau reçu des lettres. Puis les messages furent délivrés par les acolytes de Greyback en personne. Bill les avait chassé violemment de sa maison, leur hurlant qu'il se fichait d'être « spécial aux yeux de cet être infâme », et que jamais il ne rejoindrait les rangs de ceux contre qui il était en guerre. Après quelques semaines de calme, Bill et Fleur avaient tous deux été acceptés dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Puis, les harcèlements avaient repris de plus belle. Bill avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi au nom de Merlin il semblait si intéressant aux yeux des Mangemorts. Lupin lui avait répondu que selon lui, Greyback et ses acolytes voulaient autre chose que renforcer leur armée. Il pensait que leur but était de faire des expériences sur Bill, qui avait été mordu par un loup-garou non transformé. Ils voulaient probablement se servir de Bill comme d'un cobaye. Comme il avait raison. A peine trois mois après son mariage, Bill avait été kidnappé, sous les yeux de sa femme, impuissante, réduite au silence, puis abusée. Cette nuit-là, Fleur avait changé. Cette nuit-là, Fleur était entrée en guerre.

Après de longues et difficiles recherches et avec l'aide de Lupin, Fleur savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire et où aller pour retrouver son mari, s'il était vivant. Lupin ne doutait pas de ce dernier point, selon lui, les Mangemorts avaient plus à y gagner en le gardant en vie, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit le même homme que six ans plus tôt. Le jour du départ avait fini par arriver, et Fleur était fin prête. Elle allait partir avec sa belle-sœur, autrefois ennemies mais aujourd'hui réunies dans la même douleur.

A 22 ans, Ginny s'était crue invincible et avait accompagné Harry bon gré mal gré dans son combat final. Alors qu'un Mangemort l'avait prise pour cible, Harry avait intercepté le sort, ce qui l'avait considérablement affaibli. Ginny avait expliqué à Fleur qu'elle ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil sans revoir Harry tomber à genoux, expirer pour la dernière fois, le cri victorieux de Voldemort raisonnant contre les parois de la chapelle dans laquelle s'était déroulée la scène. Elle avait bien sûr l'impression que tout était de sa faute, qu'il ne serait pas mort si elle n'avait pas voulu jouer à l'héroïne. Fleur n'avait pas pris la peine de la détromper. Non pas parce qu'elle croyait Ginny coupable, mais parce qu'elle savait que ses mots, si réconfortants furent-ils, sonneraient vides aux oreilles de la jolie rousse. Elle-même n'avait jamais accepté qu'on lui ôte toute responsabilité pour l'enlèvement de Bill. Elle avait besoin de ce sentiment pourtant écrasant pour se pousser à aller plus loin, pour se lever chaque matin, pour avaler ce qui se présentait au bout de sa fourchette. Tous les : « ce n'est pas de ta faute » paraissaient insipides, voire insultants. Elle n'allait donc certainement pas infliger ça à Ginny. Elle s'était contentée d'accueillir ses sanglots sur son épaule lorsqu'elle fondait en larmes, de lui prêter une oreille attentive, et de lui demander de l'accompagner pour aller chercher Bill. Ginny avait besoin de s'évader, autant physiquement que mentalement, et Fleur aurait besoin d'aide.

Elles quittèrent le quartier général de l'Ordre à 6 heures du matin. Même à cette heure très matinale, il faisait trop chaud pour supporter un gilet. Le soleil d'août tapait incroyablement fort à Londres, mais lorsque les deux jeunes femmes transplanèrent dans le petit village d'Écosse dont leur avait parlé Lupin, elles se retrouvèrent sous une pluie torrentielle très fraîche. A peine avaient-elles retrouvé leurs esprits qu'elles se réfugièrent sous un abri de bus isolé. Fleur se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'un abri de bus pouvait bien faire là, la route semblait totalement impraticable tellement elle était étroite, et la plaine sur laquelle elles avaient atterri s'étendait à perte de vue.

°°°

Bill passa la main dans sa barbe. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé dans cette cage minuscule ? Le matin était la période la plus difficile de la journée pour lui. Il était réveillé par les hurlements du bras droit de Greyback vers 5h30, et à chaque fois, le peu de cœur qui lui restait se fissurait. Chaque réveil était plus difficile que le précédent tellement il était insoutenable de quitter le monde des rêves, même si ceux-ci se faisaient d'une rareté inquiétante. Ouvrir les yeux sur une nouvelle journée de labeur. Recommencer à vivre au milieu de cette horde de monstres. Côtoyer des prisonniers qui comme lui, avaient commis pour seul crime d'avoir été mordus par un loup-garou non transformé, et supporter leurs regards inexpressifs. Subir encore et encore des expériences insupportables. Et manger. Manger cette infâme chair humaine. Encore et encore. Parfois même arrosée de sang. « Pour développer votre côté loup », leur disait Wornthin, leur chef. Bill ne tordait même plus la bouche. Son estomac ne se retournait plus. Plusieurs prisonniers s'étaient laissés mourir de faim, mais pas Bill. Non, lui il avait des espoirs, des rêves, des désirs pour le maintenir en vie. Il voulait revoir sa famille, aider à mettre fin aux jours de Voldemort, mais sa volonté s'affadissait chaque jour un peu plus.

Dans cette prison qui était minuscule, les cages (car on ne pouvait les qualifier de « cellules ») donnaient sur l'extérieur. Les barreaux de celle de Bill donnaient sur le centre du camp retranché des lycanthropes, ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir un rang plutôt respecté dans son univers carcéral. Voyant les agissements des Mangemorts, les entendant même parfois avec un peu de chance, il était l'un des informateurs de la prison. Tous savaient donc qu'Hermione Granger, dont le nom était célèbre pour avoir terrassé à elle seule Queudver, avait été abusée par son petit ami qui s'était révélé être un Mangemort et qui avait réussi à l'empoisonner. Hermione était à Ste Mangouste, en voie de rétablissement, au grand damne du Mangemort par lequel Bill avait appris cette nouvelle. Il avait aussi entendu que Ron était lui aussi à Ste Mangouste, cette fois dans un état qui semblait plus grave. Mais l'un des Mangemorts s'était rendu compte que Bill les écoutait et s'était tu immédiatement. Bill mourrait littéralement d'envie de rejoindre les siens. Mais qui étaient les siens ?

Des dizaines de plans d'évasion avait été échafaudés depuis les quelques années que Bill avait fait son entrée au « Paradis », comme s'amusaient les détenus à nommer leur centre carcéral. Un seul sorcier en était sorti, pour l'unique raison qu'il était un animagus capable de se transformer en colibri. Personne d'autre n'y était parvenu. Personne. Et à chaque fois que cette pensée traversait l'esprit de Bill, il perdait un peu plus de volonté. Un jour glacial d'hiver, alors qu'il était blotti dans la paille de sa cage, Bill s'était demandé combien de temps il lui faudrait pour ne plus avoir aucune force d'âme, pour ne devenir qu'un zombie totalement insensible, et cette idée l'avait déprimé encore un peu plus.

Il ne restait plus grand-chose du jeune homme heureux et plein de vie qui venait d'épouser sa merveilleuse française de femme. Que restait-il à présent de ce garçon vigoureux qui venait à peine de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix ? Pouvait-il encore trouver quelque humanité dans ce corps qui semblait appartenir à un étranger ? Certains jours, Bill se sentait plutôt bien, surtout lorsqu'il avait quelque nouvelle à apporter au reste du groupe. La pensée de ses proches qui l'attendaient l'aidait également. Mais de plus en plus souvent, cette pensée était suivie de celle que ses proches étaient peut-être morts, handicapés, mutilés, fous, ou pire encore, qu'ils l'avaient oublié. Certains jours il avait l'impression de ne plus exister. Particulièrement lorsqu'il s'asseyait dans la cour du « Paradis » et qu'il regardait les visages informes de ses compagnons d'infortune. Très peu avaient encore des traits humains à cause des blessures infligées par les loups-garous, et très peu avaient conservé une quelconque flamme dans les yeux. Plus rien ne brûlait en eux. Ils auraient aussi bien pu être inhabités, la différence n'aurait peut-être même pas été visible. Dans ces moments-là, Bill se touchait le visage du bout des doigts. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son reflet dans le miroir. Il savait qu'il avait des tonnes de cicatrices, car ses doigts passaient sur des dizaines de petites crevasses. Mais peut-être étaient-ce des rides ? Et ses yeux à lui, que reflétaient-ils ? Y restait-il un signe de vie ? Les larmes l'avait abandonné depuis tellement longtemps, serait-il capable d'en sentir à nouveau couler sur ses joues ?

Bill se redressa dans sa cage lorsqu'il entendit les pas lourds de Wornthin approcher.

- T'as de la chance p'tit gars, ce matin un môme moldu s'est approché du camp, bon appétit ! annonça-t-il en lui lançant un morceau de viande à peine cuit accompagné d'une pomme déjà pourrie.

Quel genre de monstre fallait-il être pour tuer un enfant ? Et quel genre de monstre fallait-il être pour ne pas s'émouvoir en mordant dans sa chair à peine inanimée ?

°°°

- Tu te souviens quand je te détestais ? demanda Ginny à Fleur, alors qu'elles marchaient en direction de la ville repère que leur avait cité Lupin.

- Oui je me souviens. A l'époque, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arriver de pire que de vous avoir ta mère et toi comme ennemies. J'étais loin du compte.

- J'aimerais bien avoir quinze ans à nouveau. Nos problèmes étaient tellement dérisoires. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

Un silence s'abattit, aussi lourd que le temps orageux qui pesait sur la plaine écossaise. Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, et la route était sèche. Il n'y avait toujours aucune habitation à l'horizon, et la route étroite semblait lézarder à n'en plus finir. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elles marchaient, mais Fleur avait la désagréable impression de ne pas avancer. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ? La plus grande question était plutôt comment Voldemort en était arrivé là ? Comment un seul homme qui avait pourtant été réduit à peu de chose, avait-il réussi à réunir tant de monde autour de lui ? Comment avait-il pu convaincre tous ces gens que ses idées étaient justes ? Comment ses Mangemorts pouvaient-ils être aveugles au point de croire qu'ils avaient une quelconque valeur aux yeux de leur maître ? Fleur repensa à ce dictateur qu'une partie de son pays avait honteusement servi pendant la seconde guerre mondiale moldue. « Diviser pour mieux régner », tel était son credo. N'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'avait fait Voldemort ? Si seulement l'histoire pouvait servir de leçon…

- Enfin une maison, s'écria Ginny en pointant le doigt vers de la fumée qui devait effectivement s'échapper d'une cheminée.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne doit plus être très loin. Lupin nous a dit que le camp de Greyback devait se trouver à quelques kilomètres de là.

- Il aurait pu être plus précis, ça va être difficile de trouver notre chemin. Quand je pense qu'il n'a même pas voulu nous dire de quelle source il tenait cette information !

- Ça m'est bien égal d'en connaître la source, du moment que Bill est en vie.

Fleur vit Ginny se mordre la lèvre inférieure et froncer les sourcils.

- Je dois t'avouer que… j'ai un peu peur de le revoir, dit-elle.

Fleur frissonna. Son sac en bandoulière frappait sa cuisse droite à intervalle régulière. Ses longs cheveux se balançaient doucement de droite à gauche, au rythme de ses pas. Le frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, non pas parce qu'elle était en t-shirt et que le temps était humide, mais parce que Ginny venait d'évoquer la plus grande peur de Fleur.

- Moi aussi. Mais je crois que c'est normal, après tout, on n'a aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver. On ne sait pas dans quelle mesure il a changé.

- J'espère que Lupin a vu vrai, et qu'on ne se fait pas de faux espoirs…

Un silence retomba, encore plus lourd que le précédent. Il était vrai que Lupin avait évoqué un « espoir » de revoir Bill vivant. Même si les apparences laissaient croire qu'on ne l'avait pas tué, ils étaient encore loin d'en avoir la certitude. Et si Ginny et elle le retrouvaient vivant, dans quel état serait-il ? Dans quel état physique et moral ce qu'il avait vécu l'aurait mis ? Peut-être était-il ailleurs, sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Peut-être avait-il de lui-même rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts, fléchissant sous la pression… Cette éventualité paraissait absurde, mais Fleur ne pouvait être sûre de rien. D'un côté elle voulait se laisser rassurer, son mari n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose, et il était fort, il ne se serait jamais laissé mourir, ni manipuler, il n'aurait jamais laissé personne lui faire de mal. Mais d'un autre côté, cela faisait plusieurs années que Fleur souffrait, et si elle retrouvait Bill dans le pire état imaginable, serait-elle assez forte pour s'en remettre ?

La fumée à l'horizon devenait de plus en plus nette. Les deux jeunes femmes aux cœurs meurtris marchaient vivement. Ginny semblait toujours préoccupée. Il faut dire qu'elle aussi avait vécu des temps difficiles. Fleur ne pouvait qu'admirer son courage. Pour une jeune femme d'à peine 22 ans, elle s'en sortait très bien. Elle-même n'avait perdu que Bill, et il lui restait une chance de le retrouver. Peut-être pas sain et sauf, peut-être pas le Bill qu'elle avait épousé, mais Bill tout de même. Ginny avait perdu son amour. Perdu à tout jamais, sans aucun espoir. Elle referait sa vie bien sûr, mais peut-on jamais guérir d'une telle blessure ? Sans compter Percy qui avait définitivement abandonné sa famille, Charlie dont on n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis trois semaines, Ron qui était à Ste Mangouste… Pas étonnant qu'elle eût des cernes si profonds sous les yeux.

A mesure qu'elles approchaient du village, des traits apparaissaient, comme une aquarelle devenant de moins en moins floue. Mais ce n'était pas de jolies maisons qui se dessinaient sous leurs yeux, ni de fermes animées, ni d'enfants courants dans la prairie en cette matinée estivale. Plus leurs pas les menaient vers la fumée, plus celle-ci paraissait bien trop dense pour venir d'une cheminée. De plus, et chose à laquelle aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pensé, pourquoi une cheminée aurait-elle été allumée en plein été ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Ginny.

Fleur remarqua alors ce que sa compagne venait de voir : le village avait été entièrement décimé, mit à feu et à sang. Il ne devait plus s'y trouver âme qui vive. Des maisons, seules les charpentes noires étaient apparentes. Des briques recouvertes de cendres jonchaient le sol. Fleur et Ginny se mirent à courir à toutes jambes vers les décombres. Arrivée à l'entrée du village, Fleur hoqueta sous le choc. Sous les décombres d'une maison se trouvait une chaussure d'enfant, brûlée, déchirée, signe que l'enfant à qui elle appartenait ne devait plus être de ce maudit monde. Fleur et Ginny avancèrent, essayant de ne pas regarder les atrocités qui les entouraient, mais la curiosité morbide était plus forte que la répulsion. De plus, elles devaient trouver une auberge qui selon Lupin, renfermait une carte indiquant l'endroit exact du QG de Greyback. L'estomac de Fleur virevolta à la vue du cadavre calciné d'une vieille dame. Ginny pointa du doigt un panneau indiquant que l'auberge de Miss Daisy se trouvait à l'autre bout d'une ruelle. Une odeur pestilentielle de mort s'était répandue dans le passage étroit. Depuis combien de temps la fumée macabre s'élevait-elle au dessus du village écossais ? Depuis combien de temps l'enfant avait-il perdu sa chaussure ? Avait-il couru pour échapper aux flammes ? Avait-il trouvé un refuge ? La bassesse de l'être humain dans toute sa splendeur. Là où l'animosité avait prit le dessus sur l'humanité.

Dans la ruelle, Ginny marcha sur un cadavre de chat, qui s'éparpilla en cendre sur son passage. La bouche de la jeune femme se tordit, et elle eut apparemment bien du mal à maîtriser son estomac. Enfin, l'auberge était là, brûlée elle aussi, sans égard. Fleur posa la main sur la poignée ronde de la porte et se rendit compte qu'elle était encore légèrement tiède. La porte grinça sur ses gonds, et offrit aux deux jeunes femmes un spectacle de mort inimaginable. Des dizaines de personnes avaient succombé aux flammes, retranchées dans ce qu'elles avaient peut-être pris pour un abri. Fleur plaqua sa main contre sa bouche d'un geste mécanique. Certains cadavres ne ressemblaient même plus à des êtres humains tant leur corps avait été submergé. En revanche, certains étaient encore relativement reconnaissables, et l'on pouvait même voir des expressions d'agonie et de peur extrême figées sur certains visages. Des corps d'hommes, de femmes, des corps minuscules d'enfants… personne n'avait été épargné. Quel genre de monstre fallait-il être pour commettre une telle atrocité ?

Fleur ne put réprimer quelques larmes, qui franchirent la barrière de ses cils bien malgré elle. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, pas devant Ginny, mais c'était trop dur. Ginny quant à elle, avait collé son gilet sur sa bouche et respirait fortement, presque convulsivement. Mais elle continua à avancer, tête haute. Elle avait beau être plus jeune que sa belle-sœur, elle avait vu plus d'horreurs, ayant accompagné Harry, Ron et Hermione dans des missions pour l'Ordre. Fleur n'était pas souvent allée sur le terrain, et dans ces rares occasions, sa vie n'avait jamais été mise en danger. Pas directement en tout cas. Elle suivit Ginny, essayant de réprimer ses larmes qui coulaient inexorablement sur ses joues. Un hoquet de sanglot lui échappa, mais elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Pas maintenant, pas si près du but.

- Je me demande où ils ont pu planquer cette fameuse carte, dit Ginny. A mon avis, elle doit être bien cachée, mais je ne vois rien qui pourrait servir de cachette, et pourtant, Merlin sait que je m'y connais en cachettes, avec Fred et Georges…

- Il y a une trappe là-bas, on devrait y jeter un œil.

La trappe au fond de l'auberge semblait facile d'accès. Une main dont l'os n'était presque plus recouvert de chair, était posée sur la tirette de la trappe. La malheureuse personne avait dû essayer de se réfugier à la cave. Ginny regarda Fleur. « Fais-le » disaient ses yeux. Fleur respira profondément, puis du bout du pied, repoussa doucement le membre inanimé. Elle attrapa ensuite la tirette d'un doigt tremblant, et la souleva. L'escalier qui menait à la cave était brinquebalant, mais paraissait tout de même solide. La carte se trouvait là, sur une table, comme à leur disposition, épargnée par le feu. Un pendule était posé à côté, et selon les instructions écrites manuellement au bas de la carte, il fallait s'en servir pour trouver l'emplacement exact du camp de Greyback.

- Tu sais te servir de ce truc ? demanda Ginny.

- On a survolé le sujet à Beauxbâtons… je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me souvenir d'un cours qui remonte aussi loin.

Fleur fouilla sa mémoire, scannant chaque petit bout d'information qui pourrait lui être utile. « Tenez le pendule fermement de la main droite, puis pensez avec toute votre volonté à la personne, à l'objet ou au lieu de votre désir. Après quelques mouvements circulaires, le pendule tombera très précisément là où se trouve ce que vous cherchez », avait dit Madame Piaton, son professeur de Sortilèges. Fleur s'exécuta. Bizarrement, au lieu de demander au pendule de trouver l'emplacement du camp de Greyback, elle pensa « Bill, Bill, Bill » de toutes ses forces. Si fort qu'elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde à son ravisseur. Les yeux fermés pour augmenter sa concentration, elle sentit le pendule s'agiter vigoureusement au bout de ses doigts. Le mouvement était si puissant qu'elle eut l'impression que la chaîne allait s'échapper de son emprise. Tout à coup, le pendule tomba lourdement sur la carte, et s'y fixa tel un aimant.

- Ça a marché, ça a marché, s'esclaffa Ginny.

Fleur ouvrit les yeux, confiante. Le pendule s'était planté sur une région boisée de la carte, juste à côté d'un chemin de randonnée qui débutait à l'entrée du village. La jeune femme sentit un sourire naître malgré elle sur ses lèvres.

- Bill est vivant, il est bel et bien vivant, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Comment tu peux en être certaine ?

- J'ai demandé au pendule de m'indiquer l'endroit où il était, j'ai pensé si fort à lui qu'il n'y a aucun doute, il est vivant !

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle se jeta soudainement dans les bras de Fleur, chose qui n'arrivait absolument jamais. Son frère était vivant, et même si rien n'était gagné car le camp devait être amplement protégé, il y avait toutes les raisons de se réjouir. Enfin un élément positif entrait dans leur vie, auquel elles pouvaient réellement se raccrocher.

Elles sortirent de l'auberge, puis du village au pas de course. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elles s'arrêtèrent devant le sentier qui menait à Bill. Fleur sortit une bouteille d'eau et deux sandwichs de son sac. Elles burent presque tout le contenu de la bouteille, puis, bien que leurs estomacs furent serrés, elles avalèrent leurs sandwichs pour reprendre des forces. Le soleil avait fait son apparition, chassant momentanément la lourdeur de l'orage qui les avait menacé toute la matinée. Fleur sentait l'humidité sur sa peau, la picotant un peu même sur son visage. Elle fouilla dans sa poche de jean et sortit deux élastiques à cheveux. Elle en lança un vers Ginny et attacha ses cheveux dont la racine commençait à être collante de transpiration.

- Ce serait bête de manquer quelque chose pour des cheveux dans les yeux, dit-elle en souriant à sa compagne de galère.

Ginny s'attacha aussi les cheveux, en une longue tresse qui avait perdu un peu de sa flamboyance depuis quelques semaines. Elles reprirent la route. Le sentier paraissait d'une longueur épouvantable. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, leur marche se fit à l'ombre d'arbres de plus en plus denses et étoffés. Elles étaient entrées dans la forêt qui dissimulait le camp de Greyback. Le temps redevint lourd, et Fleur sentait des gouttes de transpiration perler sur son front. Ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer et ses jambes à devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Sur combien de kilomètres cette stupide forêt pouvait-elle bien s'étendre ? N'y tenant plus, Ginny fit un nœud sur son t-shirt, laissant la peau de son ventre respirer. Fleur l'imita, et il lui fallut bien avouer que c'était plus agréable.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit : un petit mur qui ne devait pas dépasser le mètre cinquante, et qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Fleur mit une main sur l'épaule de Ginny pour l'arrêter, et lui montra le mur. Enfin elles y étaient. C'était maintenant que tout se jouerait. Elles se plaquèrent silencieusement contre le muret, puis jetèrent un regard rapide par-dessus. Le camp ne semblait pas si grand. Il avait plus l'air d'une petite prison que d'un camp retranché. Fleur jeta à nouveau un rapide regard circulaire, essayant de repérer chaque petit détail. Deux gardes, à seulement quelques mètres d'elles, immobiles et leur tournant le dos. Un nouveau regard, des cellules, des barreaux, des cages par dizaines. Un autre regard, quelques tentes assez petites mais qui grâce à la sorcellerie pouvaient se révéler être de vrais palaces à l'intérieur. Impossible de savoir combien de « personnes » vivaient dans ce camp. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à élaborer un plan.

°°°

Bill venait de rejoindre sa cage, plus déprimé que jamais.

- Hey, Billy, t'es au courant de la dernière ? lui avait chuchoté Ed, un codétenu de dix ans son aîné et son voisin de geôle.

Lors de leur sortie matinale, qui ne durait généralement pas plus de dix minutes, Ed avait rejoint Bill pour lui annoncer la dernière nouvelle. Bill était appuyé contre le muret, très bas peut-être, mais infranchissable compte tenu de tous les « angelots » (comme les détenus surnommaient leurs gardiens), qui les surveillaient. Ed était un petit moldu déjà dégarni, qui n'avait commis pour unique faute que celle d'avoir voulu ramasser des champignons il y avait cinq ans de cela. Vati, l'un des loups-garous les plus vieux du « Paradis », lui avait alors fait cadeau de ses crocs, alors qu'il n'était pourtant pas transformé. Ed s'était évanoui de frayeur, et s'était réveillé dans son nouveau chez lui. Depuis, il subissait les mêmes épreuves que Bill. La nourriture, les traitements, les nuits blanches forcées sensées développer leur côté loup, les expériences médicamenteuses aussi. Les soi-disant médecins qui se penchaient sur leurs cas deux fois par semaine pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Bill n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les lycanthropes tenaient tant à les examiner, lui et ses compagnons d'infortune. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien les avancer ? Les Mangemorts ne devraient-ils pas avoir autre chose à faire que des expériences pitoyables ? Wornthin s'en plaignait souvent d'ailleurs, répétant inlassablement qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de s'occuper de semi-lycanthropes, et Greyback se chargeait régulièrement de le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Qu'as-tu donc à m'apprendre Ed ? avait répondu Bill d'un ton las.

- T'as pas appris la dernière sur Potter, le gars qui devait s'occuper personnellement de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

Malgré son langage de « taulard », Ed avait pris l'habitude de ne pas prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Énoncé avec cette voix sifflante, ce pseudonyme avait pour don d'exaspérer Bill. Vivre avec des sorciers n'avait pas forcément réussi à Ed.

- Non, je n'ai rien entendu à ce sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- Le grand manitou l'a tué ! Les « angelots » ont même dit qu'il n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée. Selon eux, Potter a pleuré et a supplié qu'il le laisse en vie. Bon, j'dis bien « selon eux », on peut pas dire qu'ils soient très objectifs non plus. Nom de dieu, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

Bill avait regardé Ed, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

- Putain Billy, me fais pas cette tête là, c'est pas comme si Potter nous aurait sorti de là s'il avait gagné. On n'est pas là à cause de cette saloperie de guerre, mais parce qu'on a eu la malchance de servir de cobayes à ces enfoirés. J'vais t'dire un truc Billy, le seul moyen pour nous de nous tirer de là, c'est de nous sortir les doigts d'où je pense et d'escalader ce mur.

- On avait encore une chance, avait murmuré Bill, sous le choc.

- T'écoutes ce que j'te dis p'tite tête ? On a toujours une chance, toujours la même. Suffit de se concerter et d'escalader ces murs de merde.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Il nous restait une chance de mettre fin à son règne, et cette chance c'était Harry.

Bill avait alors appuyé ses mains contre l'arrière de sa tête.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Ed. Si j'ai avalé toute cette merde, c'est parce que j'avais un espoir de sortir de là, et d'aider à la chute de Voldemort. C'était ce qui me maintenait en vie, ce qui me faisait supporter cet enfer ! Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Tout ça pour rien, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Il te reste ta p'tite femme, me dis pas qu'elle vaut pas le coup j'te croirais pas.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je croyais en quelque chose.

Bill était retourné dans sa cage, et s'était frappé la tête à plusieurs reprises contre le mur en béton. Incapable de laisser s'exprimer sa peine autrement que par la violence et la souffrance physique. Il s'était arrêté lorsqu'il avait frôlé la perte de connaissance.

Il était à nouveau dans cette cage puante. Sa litière était sale et on ne lui changerait pas avant au moins trois jours. Comment avait-il pu supporter ce semblant de vie et toutes ses souffrances pendant tant d'années ? Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer à lui-même. Il avait toujours Fleur, Ed avait raison, mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui l'avait maintenu en vie. Pas vraiment. Bien sûr, au début c'était elle. Il se souvenait qu'il l'avait aimé comme un fou. Il l'avait aimé dès le premier regard. Il l'avait aimé alors que personne ne pouvait la supporter. Encore maintenant il se souvenait de ses doigts fins et gracieux qui jouaient avec sa boucle d'oreille. Mais tous ses sentiments, si forts furent-ils, lui paraissaient bien fades. Parfois, il essayait de se souvenir de la sensation de bonheur intense qui lui faisait perdre la tête lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais l'acte en lui-même ne ressemblait plus à rien dans la tête de Bill. Il ne savait plus ce qu'était l'amour. Et ce qui le maintenait toujours en vie maintenant, c'était l'Ordre du Phénix. Savoir qu'il en connaissait l'existence, qu'il en avait rejoint les rangs et que dès qu'il sortirait, il ferait de nouveau parti de cette élite qui terrasserait le tyran. Même si personne n'était venu le chercher au bout de toutes ces années, Bill avait gardé une once d'espoir. Un fil invisible auquel il s'était raccroché pour ne pas tomber. Mais le fil venait de se casser. Combien de temps faudrait-il à Bill pour qu'il s'arrête de vivre ? Il ne savait même pas quel âge il avait. Pas exactement. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour qu'il oublie son nom ? Combien pour qu'il oublie ceux de ses frères et sœurs ? Combien pour qu'il oublie de respirer ?

°°°

Le plan de Fleur et Ginny était certes assez peu élaboré, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne voyaient d'autre solution. Fleur se concentra pour faire s'émaner d'elle ce qui avait littéralement enchanté tant de garçons auparavant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et porta toute son attention sur un seul et même objectif, récupérer Bill. La plupart des sorciers pensaient qu'il était très facile pour une Vélane de se servir de son don, mais cela demandait en réalité beaucoup d'efforts, et l'usage de cette particularité se révélait également très fatigante. De plus, Fleur n'était qu'en partie Vélane, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Les poings serrés jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume de ses mains, elle sentit peu à peu ses cheveux libérés de leur étreinte se mettre à voleter autour d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et Ginny lui sourit, signe que tout fonctionnait à merveille. Mais rien n'était gagné d'avance. Fleur escalada le muret, puis avança lentement dans le camp. Un peu plus près des gardes. Elle respira profondément pour se donner du courage. Encore plus près. Elle regarda rapidement vers les geôles et ce fut comme un coup de fouet. Elle vit Bill, méconnaissable, recroquevillé dans une cage minuscule. Elle se figea sur place, et sentit ses cheveux s'affaisser le long de ses bras dénudés. « Concentre-toi Fleur, concentre-toi ! ». Elle s'efforça d'effacer l'image qu'elle venait d'apercevoir de son mari. Peut-être n'était-ce même pas lui après tout, cet homme avait une longue barbe et était tellement sale que cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Pourtant, Fleur savait. Elle n'aurait pas été capable d'expliquer comment, mais elle savait, elle le sentait. C'était bien son mari, à quelques mètres d'elle, enfermé tel un animal dans une cage dans laquelle il ne devait même pas tenir debout. « Concentre-toi », s'ordonna-t-elle. Elle sentit alors son pouvoir l'envahir à nouveau, et reprit miraculeusement confiance en elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sollicitait son merveilleux et terrible don, dont elle n'avait plus fait usage depuis la nuit du kidnapping. Elle se retourna vers Ginny et lui indiqua d'un geste l'emplacement de la cellule de son frère, puis reprit sa marche lente, décomposant chaque mouvement avec une précision de joaillière. Encore un peu plus près. Aucun des deux gardiens n'avaient de baguette dans les mains, merci Merlin. Encore un peu plus près…

Soudain, une branche craqua sous ses pas. Elle se figea, attendant l'inéluctable sursaut des gardiens. Ceux-ci se retournèrent rapidement, mais la folie les gagna plus vite que la fureur. Le gardien de droite, plus gros et plus petit que son collègue, observa Fleur d'un air ahuri. Le plus élancé des deux tomba carrément à genoux, les yeux exorbités. Fleur avait presque oublié quel effet toute cette mascarade lui faisait. Elle eut à nouveau l'impression d'être à Poudlard, essayant de charmer Roger Davis, et bien qu'elle fût dans une situation extrêmement délicate, elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Je suis votre serviteur, lui dit l'homme à genoux. Laissez-moi vous chanter une ballade de mon pays.

Il commença alors à chanter d'une voix très désagréable mais fut interrompu au bout de quelques secondes par le petit gros.

- Tu m'as volé ma chanson, tu n'es qu'un sale traître ! C'est de mon pays qu'elle vient, laissez-moi vous l'interpréter, supplia-t-il à Fleur.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Fleur aurait put en rire. Alors que ses deux prétendants ensorcelés pleuraient à ses genoux et se battaient pour avoir le droit de chanter leur sérénade, Fleur aperçut Ginny avancer rapidement à sa droite. Ginny ne lui prêta pas un regard. Les yeux rivés vers la cage de Bill, elle tenait sa baguette si fermement dans sa main droite que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

°°°

Plus d'espoir. Fini. Mort. Terminé. Plus d'espoir. Bill avait beau essayer d'admettre la vérité, elle était bien trop dure à supporter. Tous ces mots insensés se répétaient encore et encore dans sa tête, formants un manège inépuisable, si bien qu'il lui fallut quelques temps pour comprendre que les chuchotements qu'il entendait n'étaient pas que dans son crâne.

- Billy ? Hé oh, Billy !

- Ed ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Ouvre les yeux et regarde les « angelots ».

Bill leva les yeux à contre cœur. Il fut saisi par le spectacle qui se déroulait à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Tubbs et l'un des nouveaux gardiens, un petit gros infecte, étaient à genoux devant une jeune femme blonde. Et cette jeune femme ne lui était pas inconnue.

- C'est qui cette gonzesse ? Nom de Dieu Billy, ce serait pas ta femme ?

Ed avait vu juste, mais ce n'était pas possible ! Bill savait de source sûre que personne ne connaissait l'emplacement de ce camp, comment l'aurait-elle trouvé ? De plus, elle ne pouvait pas être venue seule, c'était insensé ! Et pourtant…

C'est alors que son cœur failli exploser de surprise, de joie, de bonheur, de toutes sortes de sentiments qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis si longtemps. Sa sœur était là, Ginny, tellement plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Tellement plus femme aussi. Mais c'était elle, aucune erreur possible. Celle-ci courut jusqu'à sa cage et d'un coup de baguette, en brisa la serrure. Bill, sous l'effet de la surprise, n'avait pas entendu l'émeute qui grondait. Des gardiens apparurent de tous côtés, ils semblaient encerclés. Ginny attrapa son bras avec force, puis l'extirpa de sa prison. Elle se mit à courir mais Bill ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers Ed. Celui-ci était hystérique et les mains sur les barreaux, se secouait dans tous les sens, s'esclaffant, des larmes perlant aux bords de ses yeux.

- Allez gamin, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? lui dit-il. Tire-toi pendant que tu le peux, mais m'oublie pas trop vite quand même…

Bill se tourna vers sa sœur et l'implora du regard. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, Ed était son seul ami à présent. Ginny ne prit pas le temps d'hésiter, pointa sa baguette vers la cage d'Ed et la déverrouilla. Bill, Ginny et Ed coururent à toutes jambes, sous les grondements féroces des « angelots » qui heureusement, exécraient les sorciers à tel point qu'aucun n'avait de baguette à portée de la main. Ils s'approchaient cependant tous très dangereusement, mais Fleur que Bill voyait du coin de l'œil continua d'exercer son charme, et à mesure que les gardiens fous de rage approchaient, ils tombaient sous son emprise. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Ed saisit Fleur par le bras et l'emporta. Ils franchirent le muret à une vitesse à peine croyable, et une fois sortis du « Paradis », ils se réunirent tous, formant une sorte de ronde, et Bill et Ed se laissèrent emporter par le transplanage de Fleur et Ginny.

°°°

Le sol anglais, la sécurité du 12 square Grimmaurd, enfin ! Sains et saufs, tous, enfin ! Fleur attendit cependant d'avoir attiré son mari dans le quartier général de l'Ordre pour se jeter dans ses bras. Elle pleura, sanglota, submergée par les émotions. Puis ce fut au tour de Ginny. Puis Fleur à nouveau. Molly sortit de la cuisine, un torchon humide dans les mains, et tomba à genoux à la vue de son fils. De la joie, enfin ! Tellement de bonheur qu'il en devenait oppressant. Fleur sentait sa tête tourner mais n'y prêta pas attention. Les efforts qu'elle avait déployés pour tenir les gardiens éloignés avaient été considérables. Mais Bill était là. Il était là, en chair et en os. Il était là, vivant et libre. Il était là, le visage souriant mais les yeux perdus. Bousculé d'un côté à un autre, enlacé par des paires de bras venant de tous horizons, embrassé par des lèvres reconnaissantes, Bill n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Molly, Fred, Lupin et McGonagall se rendent compte de la présence d'Ed. Mais l'heure était encore aux retrouvailles, et Ed se fit tout petit.

Le professeur McGonagall alla préparer du thé et tous finirent par la suivre dans la cuisine. Bill présenta Ed, et celui-ci fut bien accueilli. N'ayant plus de famille, il fut autorisé à rester au 12 square Grimmaurd bien qu'il fut un moldu. Fleur ne quitta pas Bill des yeux et à la réflexion, elle ne fut pas la seule. Ginny d'habitude bavarde, se contentait d'observer son frère. Fred et Molly se montrèrent quant à eux très enclins à la discussion, et Bill passa plus de deux heures à raconter ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa geôle. Il resta cependant très évasif sur certains sujets. Il posa lui aussi beaucoup de questions, notamment sur Harry et sur les membres de l'Ordre. On lui expliqua en douceur que son père était en mission avec Georges et que tous deux ne reviendraient pas avant au minimum trois jours, que Ron était encore dans le coma mais que les médicomages avaient de bons espoirs, que Charlie était en Croatie pour régler des affaires personnelles, que Percy n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs années. La mort de Harry fut à peine survolée car Molly ne voulait pas blesser Ginny, bien que celle-ci fît preuve de courage. On parla d'Hermione, qui effectivement était bel et bien sortie pendant quelques semaines avec un garçon aux allures angéliques mais qui s'était révélé être un Mangemort en l'empoisonnant. Heureusement, Hermione n'ayant rien perdu de son intelligence et de sa méfiance légendaire, n'avait absolument rien révélé de ses positions à son amant. Lupin ajouta que c'était sans doute sous l'énervement et la frustration que le jeune homme avait décidé de l'empoisonner. Le garçon avait été envoyé à Azkaban rapidement, et Hermione sortirait saine et sauve de Ste Mangouste d'ici une petite semaine. Après quelques heures, Bill alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il redescendit, il était méconnaissable. Il avait rasé sa barbe et ses cheveux certes ternes, étaient bien plus disciplinés. Fleur avait l'impression de revoir l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Avec six ans de plus tout de même, mais à peine plus mince. Sur le coup, elle trouva cela étrange. N'aurait-il pas dû perdre beaucoup de poids, beaucoup de muscles à rester enfermé dans une cage de cette taille toute la journée ? D'autant que la nourriture avait dû laisser à désirer… Mais finalement, peu importait. Tant mieux même, s'il était physiquement en forme ! Peut-être son moral avait lui aussi survécu à sa détention et à toutes les nouvelles plutôt désastreuses qu'il venait d'ingurgiter en deux heures.

Après que tout le monde eut fait le tour de ce nouveau Bill, ce dernier s'éclipsa dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il n'était que 20h00, mais il avait passé une dure journée, bien que salvatrice. Fleur fit taire son estomac grondant et rejoignit son mari dans sa chambre, il était temps qu'ils aient un moment à eux. Elle frappa à la porte pour signaler sa présence et entra sans attendre de réponse. Bill était recroquevillé à la tête de son lit, le regard perdu. Fleur s'assit au bord du lit impeccablement fait.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle à Bill.

- Bien… répondit-il. Je vais forcément bien.

- Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant, rétorqua Fleur d'un ton hésitant.

Bill resta silencieux pendant un moment. Fleur ne savait que faire. Ce silence la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle s'approcha de lui en douceur, et tendit la main vers sa joue. Bill se retira, laissant la main de Fleur suspendue dans les airs. Fleur se racla la gorge compulsivement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel comportement. Mais à quoi s'était-elle attendue exactement ? A ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras ? A ce qu'ils s'embrassent comme dans les films ? A ce que ses sentiments soient restés intacts après six années d'enfer ? Bien sûr que c'est à cela qu'elle s'attendait. C'était stupide bien sûr. Ils avaient tous deux changés, lui particulièrement. Et malgré tout, le retrait de Bill l'avait blessée. Comme un coup de poignard arrivant en traître, comme une gifle non méritée.

- Excuse-moi, dit Bill d'une voix étrangement rauque que Fleur ne lui connaissait pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle mais n'en pensant pas un mot malgré elle.

Le silence à nouveau. Mais que pouvait-elle bien dire pour briser ce silence ? Par où devait-elle commencer ? Devait-elle se justifier de ne l'avoir sauver qu'au bout de six ans, était-ce ce qu'il voulait entendre ? Devait-elle lui crier son amour, lui jeter en plein visage alors qu'il refusait de la toucher ? Devait-elle le laisser tranquille alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sentir ses mains à lui sur elle ?

- Je suis fatigué, annonça Bill.

Voilà. Il clôturait tout débat, toute discussion, sans argument. Sans même laisser une chance à Fleur de le rejoindre. Et que pouvait-elle faire à part le laisser ? Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce soir c'était lui le rescapé.

- Je te laisse te reposer alors.

Fleur se fit violence pour ne pas l'embrasser. Cela faisait six ans qu'elle rêvait de ce moment, six ans qu'elle rêvait de ses bras, six ans qu'elle rêvait de sa chaleur. En refermant la porte, Fleur regarda son mari, et elle eut très peur. Ce n'était même pas de la tristesse qu'elle lisait dans son regard, c'était du vide. Était-ce à cela qu'un homme ressemblait après avoir reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur ? Avec une peine infinie Fleur referma la porte. Une nouvelle claque. Une nouvelle fois, les plaies que son cœur avait tant de mal à faire cicatriser s'ouvrirent. C'était sa faute, elle avait tellement idéalisé ce moment qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sur le chemin qui menait à sa chambre, elle croisa Ed, tout sourire.

- Vous faîtes chambre à part les tourtereaux ?

« La ferme », pensa Fleur si fort qu'elle s'étonna qu'Ed ne l'ait pas entendu. Elle claqua la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, puis s'effondra sur son lit. Elle sanglota si fort qu'elle eut l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Elle se traita d'idiote, puis traita Bill d'idiot, puis Lupin, puis Ginny, Percy, Molly, la Terre entière. Elle était trop stupide de pleurer alors que son mari était sain et sauf dans la chambre d'à côté. Mais Bill était trop stupide de ne pas vouloir d'elle. Merlin soit loué, la fatigue la submergea avant la folie. Elle s'endormit toute habillée, les larmes encore chaudes roulant sur ses joues et mourant sur son oreiller.

°°°

Bill s'allongea. Il eut du mal à se faire à la tendresse de son matelas et alors qu'il s'étirait, il fut étourdi par la taille de son lit. D'un geste, il fit voler son oreiller qui dans un bruit sourd, s'écrasa sur le plancher. Il avait repoussé Fleur, et elle avait eut mal. En était-il désolé ? Peut-être… Il ne voulait pas la blesser bien sûr, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait de l'avoir fait. Bill se recroquevilla en position fœtale dans son lit trop grand et trop doux. Revoir tous ces gens avait été une drôle d'expérience. Toutes ces questions, tous ces regards… Comment auraient-ils réagi s'ils avaient su la vérité ? Bill aurait-il jamais le courage de la leur avouer ? Il se retourna dans son lit, cette douceur était inconfortable. Était-ce possible que sa cage lui manque ? Il y avait vécu six années de sa vie après tout. Pourquoi avait-il repoussé Fleur ? On toqua à sa porte. L'espace d'une seconde, Bill eut l'intention de faire semblant de dormir, mais il changea d'avis et autorisa l'accès à sa nouvelle vie. C'était Ed, la seule personne que Bill n'aurait pas repoussé à cet instant. Ed pénétra dans la pièce, et jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à l'oreiller qui traînait par terre.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, dit simplement Bill.

- Trop de douceur tue la douceur, répondit Ed.

Bill s'assit dans son lit et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Ed l'imita. Ils avaient partagé tant de choses, tant de douleurs et de cauchemars.

- Je l'ai repoussé Ed, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

- Si tu veux mon avis Billy, t'as la trouille, tout simplement.

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'a fait que tendre la main vers moi, et tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire, c'est de m'éloigner. Je l'ai blessée.

- Elle comprendra. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, elle attendra que tu ailles mieux.

- Mais est-ce que j'irai mieux ?

- Tu peux au moins faire semblant. Regarde moi, t'as vu ce beau sourire que j'me suis collé sur le visage ? Je t'accorde que c'est un peu flippant, mais c'est peut-être comme ça qu'on finira par guérir.

- En mentant ? En se dissimulant derrière des masques ? C'est ma femme, je ne devrais pas me cacher d'elle.

- Tu finiras par t'ouvrir à elle, quand le temps sera venu. Nom de Dieu, écoute-moi causer, on dirait un psy !

Heureusement qu'Ed était là. Il avait au moins quelqu'un à ses côtés à qui il pourrait se confier sans pudeur. Mais le fait était que le lendemain matin, il reverrait Fleur. Il faudrait bien qu'il accepte de s'ouvrir à elle un jour. Mais comment avouer à quelqu'un ce que l'on ressent si l'on ne le sait pas soi-même ?

- Au moins, tu as quelqu'un à tes côtés, et crois-moi Billy, je referais bien cinq ans de taule pour avoir quelqu'un moi aussi. Je sais que t'es là mon pote, mais ne le prends pas mal, t'es un peu trop poilu pour moi, et question poitrine, c'est pas ça non plus !

Bill esquissa un sourire. Comment Ed arrivait-il à trouver matière à plaisanter dans les situations les plus compliquées ? C'était probablement ça son secret, pour avoir réussi à garder cette vitalité dans les yeux.

- Hey Billy, ajouta Ed, j'te file mon lit si tu viens dormir avec moi dans ma chambre. C'est pas que je soi devenu une gonzesse, mais dormir tout seul ça ne m'inspire rien de bon. Et puis, ça fait cinq ans que je t'entends ronfler, ça me manquerait.

- Le seul moyen pour que j'accepte, c'est que tu gardes ton lit et que tu me laisses dormir par terre. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'à Fleur qu'il va falloir que je me réhabitue…

Bill glissa sur le plancher, et s'endormit presque aussitôt qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il avait tout de même de quoi être heureux, même s'il se sentait finalement plus en sécurité au « Paradis », c'était un endroit qui lui était devenu familier. Ici, il avait l'impression d'être un étranger, dans un lieu qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, surveillé, épié, isolé. Heureusement, Ed était là. Ed et ses blagues stupides qui remontaient toujours le moral. Ed qui partageait la souffrance si profonde qu'elle en était à peine visible de Bill. Ed qui avait les même démons qui grondaient dans son âme que Bill. A cet instant, Ed était la personne la plus précieuse aux yeux de Bill. S'il éprouvait de l'amour, c'était pour cet homme de dix ans son aîné, cet homme qui cinq ans plus tôt ne savait même pas que la magie existait au-delà de David Copperfield, cet homme aux origines si différentes mais qui maintenant était tellement comme Bill. Bien sûr, cet amour-là n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait éprouvé pour sa femme, mais c'était tout ce qu'il était capable d'éprouver à présent.

°°°

Deux semaines après le retour de Bill dans sa vie, Fleur n'était toujours pas parvenue à l'approcher. Il faut dire que cette première tentative l'avait refroidie. Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, rien ne pouvait l'assurer de retrouver un jour l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, et elle trouvait cela injuste. La récompense n'était pas à la mesure de l'attente. Côtoyer Bill tous les jours et ne pas faire partie de sa vie était presque encore plus dur pour Fleur que de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle le voyait se faufiler dans les couloirs, le regard éteint, le visage inexpressif, sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit. Et les repas défilaient, où Bill avalait ce qui se présentait à lui mécaniquement. Et les nuits passaient, mari et femme ne se connaissant plus, ne se touchant même plus des yeux, brisés par ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Un matin de septembre, Fleur se leva plus tôt et descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner alors que tous les occupants actuels du 12 square Grimmaurd dormaient encore. Ses yeux étaient encore habitués à l'obscurité, et sa tête fourmillait des mauvais rêves qui avaient traversé sa nuit, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas la chaise qui traînait au milieu du couloir. Fleur se prit les jambes dans les barreaux et tomba violemment sur les genoux. Elle réprima un râle de mécontentement, et se releva bien réveillée cette fois. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver tous les couverts de la veille encore sur la table. Lorsque Molly n'était pas là, c'était la débandade. Était-ce dans les gènes des hommes d'être incapable de prendre quelques minutes de leur précieux temps pour remettre de l'ordre derrière leur passage ? Fleur débarrassa la table, énervée au plus haut point. Elle s'attela enfin à la préparation du thé, mais lorsqu'elle attrapa la bouilloire pour se servir une tasse, celle-ci glissa de ses doigts et se brisa à ses pieds, ébouillantant ses jambes dénudées au passage. Fleur ne put réprimer un cri de surprise et de douleur. Des larmes de rage apparurent sans prévenir au bord de ses yeux. Puis s'asseyant sur une chaise, elle prit son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Des sanglots de colère, de frustration, d'incompréhension. Six ans d'angoisse et de tristesse, tout ça pour finir mariée à un zombie qui devait la détester sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Tout ça pour faire figuration dans l'Ordre, et pour ne même plus avoir de propre maison. Elle n'avait que 26 ans, et tout cela était tellement injuste ! Ses sanglots venaient des profondeurs de son âme, incontrôlables. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu sa petite sœur ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas parlé à ses parents ? Fleur pleura de tout son cœur, déversant cette infinie tristesse dans la paume de ses mains, seule, toujours seule.

Lupin entra dans la cuisine, il revenait d'une mission et avait des poches sous les yeux d'une taille assez effrayante. Hermione qui s'était tout à fait rétablie était à ses côtés, les cheveux plus défaits que jamais. Tous deux s'installèrent aux côtés de Fleur, qui aurait voulu se calmer devant eux, mais qui ne parvint qu'à renifler bruyamment. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et sans un mot, la serra dans ses bras. Toutes deux n'avaient jamais été grandes amies, mais les membres de l'Ordre étaient là les uns pour les autres. Fleur s'agrippa à cette main secourable comme un nourrisson au sein de sa mère. Peu lui importait qu'Hermione la comprenne, elle avait besoin d'aide pour ne pas sombrer. Puis les sanglots s'espacèrent, et les larmes cessèrent de couler, enfin. Fleur retira son visage du cou d'Hermione et passa le revers de sa main droite sur ses yeux mouillés. Ce fut Lupin qui prit la parole en premier :

- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois dans cet état à cette heure si matinale ? C'est à cause de Bill ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Fleur dans un hoquet de sanglot.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si différent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis trop stupide, j'aurais dû le savoir, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

- Tu n'es pas stupide Fleur, répondit Hermione, personne ne pouvait avoir la moindre idée de ce que serait devenu Bill.

- Il est tellement différent. Je ne le reconnais plus.

- Personne ne le reconnait, rétorqua Lupin. Est-ce que tu as réussi à discuter un peu avec lui ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je lui parle ? Il passe son temps avec cet imbécile d'Ed…

Fleur déglutit avec difficulté et ajouta malgré elle :

- Il ne veut même pas que je le touche, ni que je le regarde. Il m'évite.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. C'était quelque chose d'intime qu'elle ne voulait pas partager, mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, comme s'ils avaient su mieux qu'elle ce qu'elle devait faire. Hermione lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter, mais ses yeux étaient dirigés vers Lupin.

- Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi, répondit Lupin. Mais c'est difficile pour lui aussi tu sais. Il a vécu des choses très difficiles, et Ed est le seul avec qui il a partagé ces moments. Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais je crois qu'il a besoin d'Ed plus que de toi en ce moment.

Fleur détestait Ed. Elle le haïssait. Ce n'était pas raisonnable bien sûr, mais elle ne supportait pas de savoir qu'il avait accès au cœur de Bill alors qu'elle-même n'avait même pas le droit de lui prendre la main. C'était injuste, ce n'était pas Ed qui avait pleuré pour Bill. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait passé des nuits blanches à essayer de le retrouver. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait perdu. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui récoltait les fruits du labeur de Fleur, et pourquoi ? Uniquement parce qu'il avait partagé les six années de la vie de Bill qui étaient pourtant promises à Fleur, et qui lui avaient été arrachées si cruellement. Fleur secoua la tête en un signe de négation. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que Lupin lui disait. Surtout sachant que Lupin était quelqu'un de sage, de posé, quelqu'un à qui Fleur avait souvent demandé son avis parce qu'il voyait juste. Mais cette fois, elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, c'était trop dur et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, ajouta-t-il, mais dès que Bill se sera libéré avec l'aide de son ami, alors il se confiera à toi.

- Je suis sûre qu'il me déteste, dit Fleur. Il me déteste et je sais même pas pourquoi.

- Il ne te déteste pas, répondit doucement Hermione. Il a simplement peur de toi.

- Peur de moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sa femme !

- Mais il ne te connait plus, ajouta Lupin. Tout comme toi tu ne le connais plus.

- Ce n'est pas juste.

- Non, ce n'est pas juste, acquiesça Lupin.

°°°

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Bill était revenu. Il se sentait fin près à reprendre ses activités au sein de l'Ordre, et la mort de Harry qui l'avait tout d'abord terrassé, agissait à présent sur lui comme un booster. Bill voyait Ginny, et même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, il savait qu'elle souffrait atrocement, et ce n'était pas normal. Peut-être que Voldemort se croyait à présent intouchable, mais l'Ordre était là pour le détromper, et Bill avait retrouvé assez de forces pour se battre. Sa libération devait servir à quelque chose, et au fil des quelques semaines qu'il avait passé au 12 square Grimmaurd, un sentiment bien humain avait ressurgit en lui, le besoin de vengeance. C'était devenu sa seule obsession, c'était à présent ce qui le maintenait en vie. Ed quant à lui, devint le premier membre de l'Ordre du Phénix à être un moldu. Il n'avait certes pas de pouvoir magique, mais il était rusé et habile. Il avait également une soif quasi inextinguible de vengeance. Il avait expliqué à Lupin lors d'un dîner que ce serait sa façon à lui de remercier Fleur et Ginny de l'avoir libéré. Participer à leur combat était de toute façon la seule chose lui procurant du plaisir, même s'il était moins écorché par ses cinq ans de détention que Bill.

Bill voyait bien que Fleur souffrait. Elle aurait voulu l'avoir à elle seule, qu'ils se retrouvent comme dans un conte de fée. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et soigner toutes ses blessures avec des baisers. Mais Bill ne se sentait pas près. Il avait peur de ses mains, si douces soient-elles. Il avait peur du contact physique, et par-dessus tout, il avait peur de la blesser. Il ne savait même pas s'il la désirait réellement. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'elle ou de son corps, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il voulait être amoureux d'elle à nouveau, et sentir des papillons dans son ventre, s'émouvoir de ses sourires. Il voulait tellement l'aimer. Cela suffirait-il ? Probablement pas. Et si malgré tout, ces sentiments naissaient à nouveau en lui, serait-il capable de tout lui avouer ? Pourrait-il supporter de la voir s'éloigner de lui par dégoût ? Trop de doutes… Ed le poussait vers sa femme, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Plusieurs fois il s'était tenu debout devant sa porte, mais il n'était jamais parvenu à y entrer. Il avait peur que Fleur entre en lui et y découvre les terribles vestiges de son passé encore trop présents.

°°°

Noël approchait à grand pas à présent, et tout le monde avait l'air d'humeur festive. Arthur avait bien failli perdre la vie lors de la dernière mission pour l'Ordre, mais c'était finalement Lucius Malefoy qui avait péri. Certes, personne ne se réjouissait d'avoir causé la mort de quelqu'un, mais il fallait bien avouer que dégonfler un peu les rangs des Mangemorts n'était pas matière à émouvoir grand monde. Ron avait finalement récupéré de ses blessures physiques, mais le choc d'avoir appris à son réveil la mort de Harry face à la victoire de Voldemort avait été puissant. Il n'avait donc pas le cœur à la fête, mais Hermione lui tenait compagnie au 12 square Grimmaurd, ce qui représentait beaucoup pour lui. Hagrid arriva le soir du 23 décembre, traînant un gigantesque sapin derrière lui. Il avait transplané au bras du professeur McGonagall. Ron, Fred, Georges et Ginny passèrent la soirée à décorer le sapin, se disputant par désaccords de goûts. Le sapin fut finalement décoré de guirlande rouges et dorées, et de boules multicolores. Fred et Georges avaient ramené des décorations de leur confection, qui avaient fait sensation dans leur magasin. Les lutins en bois qui pendaient aux branches étaient en effet animés et chantaient n'importe quel cantique de Noël que vous leur demandiez, en chœur ou en canon. Bien sûr, dans les chants se cachaient quelques mots grossiers, marque de fabrique des frères Weasley !

Le soir du réveillon, tous les membres de l'Ordre valides étaient présents. Fol Œil s'était chargé d'amener les boissons, afin de garder l'esprit tranquille. Ed semblait aux anges, ce qui énerva quelque peu Fleur. Elle-même essayait de s'amuser avec Ginny, mais la situation entre Bill et elle n'ayant toujours pas évoluée, il lui fut difficile de faire semblant. Son mari quant à lui, restait un peu en retrait. Il passa une partie de la soirée seul, devant la cheminée. Fleur avait une furieuse envie de le rejoindre, mais à quoi bon ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à se faire repousser une nouvelle fois.

Certains abusèrent un peu de la bouteille, et d'autres avaient réussi à décoller sans avoir besoin de l'aide de la boisson. Vers minuit, Molly entama l'hymne national de l'Angleterre, et fut suivi par Ron qui préféra chanter l'hymne de l'équipe de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley. Il en résulta une belle cacophonie à laquelle Fleur fut contrainte de participer. On lui ordonna de chanter la Marseillaise, et les anglais essayèrent d'en apprendre les paroles, mais toutes tentatives furent vouées à l'échec. Le professeur Flitwick décida vers une heure du matin de porter un toast à la mémoire de Dumbledore, mais comme la plupart des réveillonneurs avaient quelques verres de trop dans le nez, le toast ne ressembla pas à grand-chose. Hagrid se mit même à sangloter dans sa barbe, déclarant sa flamme à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Slughorn, plus imbibé encore que les autres, évoqua ensuite la mort prématurée de Harry, « ce pauvre garçon qui n'avait que 23 ans et qui n'avait même pas eut la chance de connaître ses parents, pauvre pauvre garçon », et Molly décréta qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Le nombre de convives étant impressionnant, Molly demanda à Fleur de bien vouloir partager le lit de son mari. Fleur qui n'eut pas le courage d'avouer à sa belle-mère que Bill y verrait probablement un inconvénient, accepta.

°°°

Bill avait reprit l'habitude de dormir sur un matelas. Il en appréciait même à nouveau la douceur. Il avait aussi réhabitué son cerveau à lire, et s'était lancé dans la lecture d'une œuvre de Kazuo Ishiguro, qui selon Hermione était un très bon auteur moldu. Les livres lui permettaient de s'évader, quand il sentait que son cœur était près à chavirer. Les mots lui réapprenaient les sentiments, et petit à petit, Bill voyait le fond de son océan s'assombrir, et la surface briller un peu plus. Il sortirait peut-être bientôt la tête de l'eau, mais il lui restait encore quelques paliers. Il entendait que la fête battait son plein dans la cuisine, il pouvait même entendre Fleur chanter assez faux dans sa langue natale. Il tendit l'oreille mais ne comprit pas un traître mot. Il sourit en entendant sa femme, probablement pas heureuse, mais qui au moins passait une bonne soirée. Lui avait préféré s'éclipser. De toute façon, il ne manquerait à personne, pas même à Ed qui était devenu très proche du professeur Chourave. Bill ne se sentait plus comme un étranger, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait quitté la fête. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était isolé dans sa chambre. Il écoutait les rires et éclats de voix en bruit de fond, et cela lui suffisait. Maintenant qu'il était redevenu utile pour l'Ordre, il se sentait bien. Peut-être pas heureux, mais bien. Il acceptait un peu mieux son reflet dans le miroir, les aliments avaient retrouvé un peu de goûts, le feu qui crépitait doucement dans l'âtre commençait à le réchauffer.

Les yeux et l'esprit rivés dans son ouvrage, Bill sursauta lorsqu'il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Fleur pénétra dans sa chambre, les yeux légèrement baissés, sans dire un mot. Après un silence court mais quelque peu gênant, Fleur s'expliqua :

- Molly m'a demandé de dormir avec toi, ma chambre a été réquisitionnée par Lupin et Tonks.

Elle passa un bout de langue sur ses lèvres nerveusement, puis ajouta :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait voulu alors… ne me jette pas dehors, parce que même le sofa est occupé cette nuit.

Bill ne répondit rien. Il se sentait comme un adolescent, comme s'il se trouvait devant une inconnue. Maladroit et ridicule. Il se sentait comme la toute première fois qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Fleur et qu'il avait alors l'impression que même ses battements de cils paraissaient stupides. Quel idiot. Fleur fixa son regard dans celui de Bill, ce qui mit le jeune homme encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-elle se coucher au bord du bord du lit afin que leurs corps soient le plus loin l'un de l'autre ? Allait-elle au contraire se mettre nue et se jeter sur lui ? Et si tel était le cas, que ferait-il ? Elle était sa femme après tout, et cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'ils faisaient chambre à part alors qu'ils auraient dû se retrouver avec passion. Pourquoi se posait-il autant de questions ? Fleur était une jeune femme, pas un monstre… Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait plus peur d'elle que des loups-garous qui le maintenaient prisonnier ?

Fleur retira son pull, puis passa son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement et retombant avec souplesse sur ses épaules fines. Fleur observait toujours Bill, capturant ses yeux. Bill était subjugué, et ne bougeait pas d'un cil, son livre toujours dans ses mains. Fleur s'approcha de lui, tout doucement. Que ferait-il lorsqu'elle serait si près qu'il sentirait son souffle sur sa peau ? Il avait tellement peur, il était pétrifié et il sentait pourtant le désir monter en lui, ne lui appartenant plus. Fleur s'approcha encore, plus près, les yeux toujours fixés dans les siens. Bill baissa les yeux sur le corps étranger de sa femme, que ses doigts connaissaient pourtant par cœur. Son ventre était toujours incroyablement plat. Il devinait la forme de ses seins, maintenus par un soutien-gorge parfaitement ajusté. Elle s'approcha encore de lui, toujours plus près, toujours avec douceur. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, sur son lit, puis posa sa main sur la joue de Bill. La sensation fut d'une violence frappante. Un frisson fébrile parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et une chaleur s'invita dans son bas-ventre. Bill posa sa main sur celle de Fleur, qui était encore sur sa joue. Fleur le regardait toujours, de ce regard chargé de désir, ce regard qui le suppliait de lui offrir ce dont elle avait tant besoin. Puis elle approcha son visage de celui de Bill. Une scène au ralenti, tout doucement ses lèvres s'approchent, tout doucement son souffle devient concret, tout doucement Damien Rice se met à chanter « The Blower's Daughter » créant une atmosphère romantique, tout doucement le spectateur veut aller plus loin, veut épier ces deux amants qui enfin vont « passer à l'acte ». Mais Bill n'est pas d'accord avec le scénario et même s'il veut que les lèvres de Fleur restent sur les siennes parce qu'enfin il se sent vivant, il finit par briser le contact.

°°°

Fleur s'approcha de Bill, le regardant avec une force jamais égalée. Elle le voulait, elle le désirait, elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas rester dans cette pièce sans être dans les bras de son mari. Elle l'aimait toujours, et son cœur exploserait si elle lui désobéissait. Elle s'approcha encore de Bill, tous ses muscles crispés, sa respiration saccadée, « ne me refuse pas, je t'en supplie ». Elle s'assit au bord du lit, et posa la paume de sa main brûlante sur la joue de son mari. Elle se sentit prête à pleurer, il ne retira pas sa main, ni son visage, ni ses yeux qui enfin reprenaient vie. Fleur se sentit si bien tout à coup, elle avait enfin gagné une bataille. Bill posa sa main sur celle de Fleur, et pendant un instant, celle-ci craint qu'il n'arrache la main de Fleur de son visage. Mais Bill se contenta de presser doucement la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Fleur approcha alors son visage de celui du jeune homme, lentement, très lentement. Elle posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Bill. Elle s'étonna de n'avoir oublié aucun détail de ces lèvres, en six ans de séparation. Mais alors qu'enfin Fleur reprenait vie, Bill s'échappa, et rejeta la main de Fleur. Celle-ci resta bouche bée. Elle regarda Bill, incrédule, et se releva vivement. Des larmes de fureur signalèrent leur présence, et Fleur n'éprouvait plus de peine, ni de joie, ni d'hésitation, mais de la rage. Une rage folle, impossible à contenir, à taire, à enfouir au fond de soi pour ne pas créer de dispute futile.

- QUOI ? s'exclama-t-elle, hystérique. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? POURQUOI ?

Fleur se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était loin d'être seule de la maison, mais elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ?

- Je suis désolé Fleur, répondit Bill calmement.

- DESOLE ? Mais je me fiche que tu sois désolé, je me fiche de tout ça ! Ce que je veux c'est que tu m'expliques ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne veuilles pas de moi !

- Mais rien voyons…

- Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

- Calme-toi je t'en prie, dit Bill doucement.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre ombre d'un reproche dans sa voix. Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé. Fleur essaya de prendre sur elle. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste mécanique et compulsif, synonyme chez la jeune femme d'une montée soudaine de stress. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Bill, il faut que tu m'aides… Il faut que tu m'aides à te comprendre parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis perdue !

- Je suis désolé, répéta Bill. Ce n'est pas contre toi Fleur.

- Si seulement ça pouvait être contre moi. Au moins je serais fixée, je saurais que tu me détestes et je serais même rassurée, parce qu'au moins je serais sûre que tu es capable de ressentir quelque chose.

- Tu as raison, je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. Je suis tellement désolé…

- Et bien moi aussi je suis désolée ! Moi aussi j'ai vécu des moments difficiles Bill, je suis là aussi je te signale ! Mais moi je n'ai pas d'Ed à mes côtés pour m'aider à tenir le coup. Moi je n'ai que toi et tu me tournes le dos, comment est-ce que je suis sensée m'en sortir ? COMMENT ? J'ai besoin de toi Bill… Que tu le veuilles ou non j'ai BESOIN de toi !

Bill ne répondit rien. Apparemment, il semblait décidé à laisser Fleur déverser toute sa colère avant de prendre la parole. Fleur ne se gêna pas, elle avait besoin d'évacuer, de se plaindre, de pleurer, de l'insulter aussi.

- Je te trouve injuste. Je sais que tu as vécu des moments difficiles, mais figure-toi que ce n'était pas facile pour moi non plus. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que pendant six ans, je ne vivais qu'avec le faible et unique espoir que tu étais en vie quelque part ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'étais totalement seule, loin de ma famille, de tous mes proches, et que chaque soir je m'endormais en me demandant si toi tu dormais ? Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte que toutes mes nuits ont été hantées par la vision de mon mari subissant les pires sévices imaginables ?

Fleur se tut pendant un instant. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut presque à demi-voix.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que pendant six ans, je n'ai connu aucun homme ? Je sais bien que toi tu étais en prison, et que c'était bien pire, mais je me suis passé de caresses, de tendresse, de contacts… de… de…. Je voulais tellement croire qu'un jour on serait de nouveau réunis toi et moi que je n'ai rien vécu en six ans. Et maintenant que je te retrouve, je n'ai droit à rien. Je suis désolée, je t'assure que je suis désolée, mais je trouve ça injuste ! Si tu veux me punir de ne pas t'avoir retrouvé plus tôt, alors fais-le, je te comprendrais. Mais pour l'amour du ciel Bill, dis-le moi ! J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu ressens… J'ai besoin de ça Bill, parce que je ne suis plus rien.

Fleur s'assit au bord du lit. Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Bill restait imperturbable silencieux comme une tombe, et Fleur avait envie de le gifler.

- Je ne comprends rien Bill. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis rien ? Pourquoi est-ce que quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression que tu n'éprouves rien ? Tu ne ris pas, tu ne pleures pas, tu ne cries pas, tu ne parles pas… Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ?

- C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne te déteste pas Fleur, mais je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si l'amour signifie encore quelque chose pour moi.

Fleur pleura silencieusement. C'était triste. Surtout pour un Noël qui jusque là, avait été joyeux. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, rapidement avalées par les contours de son visage, mourrant le long de sa gorge. Bill reprit la parole :

- J'ai peur de toi Fleur.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur que tu me juges. Que tu me détestes aussi. Que je te répugne. Et que tu ne me comprennes pas.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Tu es loin de savoir tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces six années. J'ai fait des choses atroces. Le pire, c'est que je les faisais sans même me soucier de l'atrocité de mes actes.

Fleur regarda Bill, l'incitant à se confier.

- J'ai mangé de la chair humaine Fleur. De la chair humaine. Elle venait même d'enfants parfois. Et je l'ai mangé. J'étais comme un chien, j'avalais ce qu'on me donnait, je faisais le beau, je me roulais par terre et je subissais les coups sans rien dire. J'ai tellement honte de tout ça, j'ai tellement honte de ne pas m'être rebellé ! Et regarde-moi maintenant, je ne suis plus qu'une loque. Je ne suis même pas capable de pleurer ! Avant je n'arrivais plus à me regarder dans la glace, et maintenant que j'y parviens, je crois que je me déteste de pouvoir le faire. Je veux me détacher de ce que j'ai vécu, mais j'ai peur de le faire. Je suis perdu…

Bill se tut. Fleur ne répondit rien, Bill l'avait laissé déverser sa rage sur lui, c'était à elle de le laisser parler.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me juge Fleur, même si je sais que c'est inévitable. Je ne peux pas te laisser me regarder, parce que je ne le mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas que tu m'aimes alors que l'amour est si loin de moi. Je ne sais même pas si j'aime et si je déteste encore quelque chose. Il y a des fois… je te regarde et j'ai l'impression de t'aimer… et dans ces moments-là j'ai envie de te prendre par la taille, et de t'approcher tout contre moi, mais j'ai tellement peur de te faire mal. Et j'ai peur de ne pas t'aimer, et de me tromper. J'ai peur de laisser parler l'animal en moi, celui qui a besoin de t'avoir pour assouvir ses pulsions. On a tellement voulu nous voir transformé en bêtes féroces au « Paradis », j'ai tellement essayé de la contenir, que je suis incapable de faire la différence entre elle et moi. Je voudrais t'aimer Fleur, je te le jure, mais j'ai peur de ça.

- Si tu as peur, et si tu sais différencier le bien du mal, alors ça veut dire que tu seras capable d'aimer un jour. Et de détester aussi. Tu m'as aimé Bill, et cet animal qui est en toi n'est pas un ennemi. Tu n'es pas un monstre de vouloir mon corps, moi aussi j'ai besoin de ça. Il faut juste… que tu réapprennes à doser.

- Et si jamais je n'y arrive pas ? Si jamais je ne suis plus capable de me maîtriser ? Si je ne veux pas te toucher, c'est parce que j'ai peur de te faire mal Fleur. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime, mais je sais que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir… Même si je sais que je te fais souffrir en te disant que je ne t'aime peut-être plus.

Fleur regarda Bill dans les yeux, et celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard. C'est vrai que ses mots, bien plus que son rejet, faisaient énormément de mal à Fleur. Avoir attendu tant d'années pour aboutir à une relation si compliquée, cela paraissait insensé. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Il n'existait pas de solution miracle, aucune potion enivrante permettant de retrouver ses sentiments d'antan, aucune phrase, aucun sort ne lui rendrait son Bill. C'était à lui de se reconstruire, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était rester à ses côtés, et espérer… Espérer de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme qu'un jour, il la regarderait. Espérer qu'un jour viendrait où Bill pourrait à nouveau l'effleurer, l'aimer, tout en sachant que ce jour n'arriverait peut-être jamais.

Fleur aurait voulu sortir de la pièce en courant, mais c'était trop tard, ce qui avait été dit avait été dit. Chacune de ces paroles lourdes de sens. Chacun de ces mots destructeurs qui étaient pourtant ceux-là même qui les aideraient à aller de l'avant.

- Je t'en ai voulu Bill. Tout comme j'en ai voulu à la Terre entière. Je t'en ai voulu de ton silence, de ta solitude. J'en ai voulu à Ed d'être là où j'aurais dû être. Et je t'en ai voulu de lui parler à lui, et de m'ignorer moi. J'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes plus aussi. J'ai peur de ne pas faire les choses correctement, mais je crois que c'est quelque chose que l'on doit faire à l'instinct. Je vais juste te demander de ne pas oublier que je t'aime, et que je serai toujours là pour toi, à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit, et que si les choses deviennent trop lourdes pour toi, tu pourras toujours te reposer sur moi, même si je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour t'aider.

Fleur s'allongea dans le lit, et Bill l'imita. Leurs corps se firent face, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissèrent un geste. Les choses n'étaient pas tellement plus claires, mais au moins, elles avaient été dites. Fleur aurait aimé que Bill la prenne dans ses bras, elle aurait supporté ses gestes brusques si gestes brusques il y avait eu, mais Bill resta immobile. Fleur resta immobile. Elle regarda les blessures cicatrisées depuis longtemps du visage de son mari qui ne l'était plus que sur papier, et se rappela combien de temps il avait fallu à ses écorchures pour cicatriser. Faudrait-il le double, le triple de ce temps pour que ses blessures intérieures guérissent ? Primo Levi avait écrit de longs romans pour guérir de ce qu'il avait vécu dans les camps nazis, et il avait pourtant fini par succomber à ses blessures. Il s'était donné la mort des dizaines d'années après sa sortie du camp de concentration, qu'en serait-il de Bill ? Fleur ferma les yeux, effrayée par cette pensée qui avait eu l'indécence d'entrer dans sa tête par une nuit de Noël. Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour que Bill revienne ? Qu'en était-il de ces jours heureux qui paraissaient si loin mais qui avaient pourtant bel et bien existé ? Les vestiges de ce temps seraient-ils assez forts pour redonner du goût à leurs vies ?

* * *

Une pitite review, ça mange pas de pain mais ça fait bien plaisir à l'auteur qui s'est pas mal décarcassée ! 


End file.
